


Together

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: IT (2017)Character: Reginald Belch Huggins, Patrick mentionedRelationship: Reginald Belch Huggins /readerRequest: please write more for belch? Something like hes insecure about something Patrick said about his s/o so they have sex and he asks her to marry him? Sorry its so vague





	Together

Sitting on your bed, you were drawn from the book you were reading when you heard the beeping of a car outside.   
Frowning and moving towards the window, your eyes widened when you not only recognised the car but recognised the driver.   
Reg and you had been dating for 3 and a half years now. In 10 years time, you would be able to claim that you were childhood sweethearts, having been best friends first and then boyfriend/girlfriend and then lovers.   
There was another beep and you saw him waving you down. You knew what this meant. Surprise date.  
Giggling like a school girl on your first date, you quickly rushed to get ready. You were already wearing a black skirt and strappy top so you pulled a hoodie over you. You were grateful that you hadn’t been in your PJs so it was a case of brushing your hair and rushing out the door.   
“I thought I wouldn’t see you tonight.” You giggled as you hopped into the car, see Reg smirk at your comment.   
“Nothing keeping me away from my baby-girl.” He looked at you, one hand on the steering wheel as if trying to look cool. Not that you were denying he did. There was something about going for date in his car that made the relationship feel mature. He got his car and licence about a year ago, and you have never had to walk anywhere since.   
You leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek but he moved to capture your lips in his. You noticed the kiss was a little different than normal. Not that it wasn’t nice. But it felt a lot more tense and passionate for the two of you just meeting.   
but you let it slide and sat back in your seat, doing your seat belt up.   
“Where we going?” You asked as he pulled away from your house.   
“Don’t know.” He shrugged, but you knew he probably had somewhere in mind. A similar smell filled your nose.  
“You were with the guys.” You commented, more making an observation than an accusation.   
“How’d you know?” He smiled and laughed slightly.   
“Fresh cigarettes.” You shrugged,  
“Sorry.” He half heartedly apologised.   
The majority of the drive was spent in silence. It was a strange silence you didn’t recognise. It wasn’t completely uncomfortable but it wasn’t the normalness you were used to.   
Eventually, Reg pulled up in a small but empty car park that overlooked derry. It was a normal place to find the two of you on such a lovely night. It was dark but the moon was full. Reg kept the lights on as he turned off the engine.   
You knew something was eating away at him but you didn’t know what.   
“Whats wrong?” You asked as you shifted closer, placing a hand on his knee. He smiled, looking down at your hand then covered it with both his own. His smile was slightly different, more a sad smile than anything else.   
“Nothing.” He shrug, before getting out the car and going to stand in front of it, leaning on the bonnet with his arms crossed.   
you watched him for a moment, debating if he needed space or not. But he wouldn’t have come to pick you up if he needed space.   
‘maybe he’s going to break up with you’ a voice at the back of your mind whispered. Instantly, dread filled your body as you stared at him, wondering if it maybe was the reason he had brought you all the way out here.   
Getting out the car, you moved a little closer to him.   
“Reg, you’re started to scare me.” You said, your voice shaking slightly. You loved him with all your heart and it would completely shatter if he broke up with you.   
But Regs head snapped to you and he pushed himself off the car to move around to you.   
“why?” He asked, a look of fear in his eyes.   
“Just the way you’re acting. Are you breaking up with me or something?” the words left your lips before you could think as your emotions got a head of you.   
“no, baby-doll.” He cupped your cheek with one hand while the other wrapped around your waist. “I’d never do that.”   
“But why are you acting like this?” You asked, your hands moving to his chest as your eyes bore into his. You instantly saw a spark of fear in his eyes and he pulled away again, turning his back to you.   
“The guys… they just said some stuff. About you.” He admitted, refusing to look at you as he spoke.   
“What did they say?” You frowned. Being with Reg for over 3 years meant you had quite a good relationship with the guys. Patrick was a little bit of a hit and miss depending on the day but Henry and Vic you were quite friendly with. They took to looking after you if Reg wasn’t there. This included but isn’t limited to: punching people who insult you, punching people who hit on you, punching people who make you cry etc.   
“Patrick… he said the only reason you got with me in the first place was because you felt sorry for me. He started going on about how he could have you any time he wanted you.” Reg spoke quickly and quietly but you heard him.   
You were stunned. When you and Reg got together, your dream came true. You had had such a crush on him from when you were a child so when he timidly asked you out, you nearly fainted. And you never regretted the answer you gave him.   
“Reg?” You called to him. “Look at me?”   
He slowly turned, his head low as his eyes finally fell on you.   
The second you made eye contact with him, you darted forward and threw your arms around him, your lips pressed firmly against his.   
Reg was quick to wrap his arms around your waist and you were lifted up. He moved around so he could prop you up on the hood of the car, his hand now gripping at your hips desperately.   
“Patrick is a fucking asshole, and I mean that in the kindest way.” You giggle, pulling away from the kiss and see a small but sincere smile on Regs lips. “You know as well as I do he thinks every girls in the world loved him. But not this one. Reg, I love you. why would I ever downgrade to Patrick when I have you.” You smiled, your hands coming to cup his cheek. Reg smiled but looked down, not being used to compliments.   
“Im sorry I worried you.” he leaned forward, burying his head in your neck and kissing the skin there.   
“Don’t be silly. God knows ive had those thoughts.” You shook your head. Apparently, Reg took your works to mean something else and pulled away.   
“You’ve thought of breaking up?” he asked, sounding heartbroken. He must have thought you meant you’d had thoughts of going with Patrick.   
“No, don’t be silly. I mean… I sometimes wonder why youre with me.” You mumble, a little embarrassed as you trail your fingertip up and down his arm. You didn’t expect Reg to really answer you properly. He wasn’t the good with emotions and normally didn’t know how to explain how much he loved you. “But I realised, the person you see in the mirror, is totally different to what I see. I see someone who I love and whos sweet and caring and oh so handsome.” You giggle as you reach up and take his cap off.   
Reg smile widely at you but ducked his head back into your neck, kissing the area again.   
you were surprised to hear a chuckle from him.   
“The most beautiful girl in school wondering why im with her.” Reg chuckled to himself, as he kissed up your neck and jaw. You giggled around moved your legs apart and he instantly stepped between them. Your body was pressed against his and you wanted to get closer so you wrapped your legs around his waist.   
Reg pressed you backwards so you lay down on the hood of the car. You let out a breathy moan just as Reg moved up to capture your lips, cutting off the moan.   
The kiss was passionate but dominating, the type you had only experiences a hand full of times with him. Normally when someone had made a pass at you or tried to get you to leave Reg. And you knew one way to clear his mind of the thoughts that plagued it.   
“Reg?” You breathed as he pulled away for a second.   
“hmm?”   
“Fuck me.” You moaned, tightening your arms around him, his hat still in your grasp.   
“here?” he pulls and straightens back up to glance around the car park, apparently making sure no car had sneaked in. “What if someone sees?”   
“I couldn’t care less. I want you, baby.” You mumble, sitting and leaning up to place kisses to his neck. You could feel his hard member rubbing against your inner thigh and knew he wanted and needed this just as much as you did. “Besides, we’ve already done it in your car before.” You remind him and he lets out a groan, remembering the last time you two had fucked his car.   
You smirked, knowing you had him in the palm of your hand.   
Your hands fell to his jeans, undoing the button and zip so you could reach inside his boxers and pull his hard member out. Stroking him a few times and earning a growl, you pushed yourself to the edge of the bonnet and used your other hand to move your panties to the side, silently thankful you had worn a skirt.   
Reg wastes no time moving forward so you move your hands away, allowing him to thrust into you.  
“Fuck.” You moan as you grab onto his shoulder, his hands grabbing your waist.   
“Baby.” Reg purrs as he pulls out then back in very slowly.   
For a while, he seems content with long and slow thrusts, taking his time as he enjoys your body, but you could tell the thoughts from earlier were still nagging in the back of his mind. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull yourself to press your forehead against his.   
“Patrick couldn’t make me feel this good.” You moan as you bite down on your lower lip when he thrusts in a particular way you like.   
“You think?” He asks and you see a smirk playing on his lips.   
“No, not in a million years. Only you can fuck me like this. I don’t want anyone else. I wouldn’t care if the whole damn town was watching us right now, I just want you.” You moan, pulling his tighter as you roll your hips against his. As you had been talking, he had stopped thrusting, his eyes bore into yours as you spoke.   
In a moment, you realised how much your words meant to him.   
“I love you.” You smiled. Sure, the two of you had said the whole ‘love’ thing before, but this was different.   
“I love you more.” Reg moved forward to kiss you as his hips thrusted up to meet yours and he set a faster and more needy pace.   
This set of ‘I love you’s were different because it was puppy love. You loved him in every way and he loved you. it wasn’t just said for the sake of saying it, you knew you held his heart with yours and you adored it. He wrapped his arms right around your waist as he kissed you.   
Patrick might have said those things, but that’s all they were. Empty words. Reg knew when he looked in your eyes that you genuinely did love him and that your words were worth a million of Patricks. Patrick didn’t have you in his arms right now. Patrick didn’t hear you saying you loved him. He couldn’t feel your body responding to his or hear your moans. It wasn’t Patricks name falling from your lips or Patrick who had driven you to orgasm again and again in the car, your bed, Regs bed, behind the school, in the cinema, nearly every alley way in town and now on top of Regs car.   
It was Reginald.   
You grasped at his shirt, feeling your orgasm approaching fast. Moaning his name again and again, you felt the coil tighten until it snapped, sending you into a whirlwind of pleasure that shook your whole body.   
Reg gritted his teeth together, watching your face contort with the pleasure he gave you before it all became too much for him.   
Regs thrusts became uneven and sloppy before he finally came inside you with a moan, his eyes squeezing shut and his jaw relaxing.   
You felt him pull out and you lay down on the bonnet of the car, your heart still racing as Reg leaned against the bonnet beside you, doing up his trousers.   
“Marry me?” He suddenly says, out of breath and more of a demand than a request.   
You stared at his back for a moment before sitting up, unsure if you heard him right. He looks at you, seeing your confused expression.   
“We can run away, get married. Like in Vegas or something.” He shrugs and you knew why. It was so if you said no, he could laugh it off as a joke. He had done it before. It was a safely blanket.  
“Yes.” You breathed, seeing Reg jump at your answer, obviously expecting you to turn him down.   
He turned to you and you saw a smile tugging at his lips.   
“You mean it?” He asked, sounding almost desperate as if he couldn’t believe his ears. All you could do was nod.   
You didn’t care what it would look like to the outside world, marrying him so young. But both of you had talked about running away before, starting a new life away from Derry. So why not?   
Reg slams his lips against yours, his hands running through your hair as he kissed your passionately.  
When you pull away for air, you see a smile plastered over his face as he stares at you.  
Neither really knew what the future held for the two of you but you would tackle it like you always had. The two of you, together.


End file.
